Such Luck
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: Set after Freefall. SusanChuck and LukaAbby and Carter’s back. May involve some spoilers. Susan and Chuck are still talking about having kids, Luka and Abby grow close again, Carter comes back with a surprise of his own.


Such Luck  
  
PG-13  
  
A/N Ok I know I really shouldn't be adding more stories right now but I've had the idea in my head ever since I saw Freefall last night.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.  
  
Summary: Set after Freefall. Susan/Chuck and Luka/Abby and Carter's back. May involve some spoilers. Susan and Chuck are still talking about having kids, Luka and Abby grow close again, Carter comes back with a surprise of his own.  
  
Prologue  
  
Susan was supposed to be in thirty minutes ago, and Abby was running late also.  
  
Luka sat down in the lounge; he had another ten minutes before his break was over.  
  
_()_()_()_  
  
Abby got off the EL and ran down the sidewalk to county. She was late and hopefully nobody had noticed. But she was sure Kerry probably did.  
  
She saw Susan standing outside talking to Chuck when she got to the doors.  
  
Susan turned and smiled at her. "Hey Abby!" She greeted her.  
  
"Hey." Abby said walking in.  
  
"Abby your late." Kerry said walking past her to exam one.  
  
"Yah I know, my alarm clock wasn't working and it woke me up half and hour later than it was supposed to!" She yelled going to the lounge where she found Luka.  
  
"Morning." He told her getting up.  
  
"Hey Luka." Abby said putting a change of clothes she brought in her locker.  
  
She turned to look at him. He was standing almost right in front of her.  
  
"Luka I'm already running late what do you." Abby started but was cut off by Luka.  
  
"You wanna come to my place for dinner tonight?" He asked her smiling.  
  
(A/N How could Abby turn down such a hot doctor and a cute smile?)  
  
"Sure I'm not doing anything." She told him without thinking. Did he want this to be a date? She wasn't sure if she wanted to start dating again, she wasn't even sure if she liked Luka anymore.  
  
Without saying anything else Abby went around Luka and headed towards the door.  
  
"When should I be there?" Abby asked him stopping at the door.  
  
"Well I'm off at eight what about you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Ok then you wanna just ride with me back to my place?"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Ok then I'll meet you in here at eight."  
  
With that said she left the lounge to start a very long day. Luka followed a few minutes later still surprised that she accepted his offer.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Susan went though the doors into county smiling all the way to the lounge. She couldn't believe what her and Chuck had just decided to do but she was very happy about it and couldn't wait to tell Abby.  
  
"Susan!" Chuck called coming into the lounge.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked hoping he didn't change his mind but when she saw him smiling and looking as happy as she did she knew he hadn't.  
  
He walked over to her and stood in front of her.  
  
"I forgot to give you something." He told her.  
  
"Oh what's." She was cut off by Chuck giving her a kiss.  
  
When they broke apart they couldn't keep the smiled off their faces.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" He asked.  
  
"Yah we going to be at my place tonight?" She wondered.  
  
"Sure I'll meet you there later."  
  
"You got a key?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He said leaving the lounge with Susan following him. She was going to find Abby.  
  
_^_^_^_^_  
  
Carter watched as the clouds flew under him. He was on a plane going back home.  
  
How am I going to face Abby? Let alone tell everybody what's happened? He thought.  
  
"John?" A voice from beside him asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have to work later?"  
  
"Yeah hopefully Weaver will give me my job back." Carte sighed; this was the least of his worries.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Do you feel ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah its not like I'm sick or anything." She told laughing.  
  
"Ok." He said and she laid her head on his shoulder resting while he thought again how was he ever going to explain this to Abby?  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Abby was thinking hard about why she accepted Luka's offer for dinner. He'd better not think this is a date. She thought. She wasn't ready to date again, not after the letter Carter had sent her.  
  
She took in a deep breath trying to gain the courage and walked into the lounge where she knew Luka would be waiting for her.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Susan hadn't had time to talk to Abby today but was going to tell her tomorrow. She knew Chuck would be waiting for her when she got home and couldn't wait.  
  
_+*+_+*+_+*+_  
  
A/N Ok so what do you think? I'm not really got with medical stuff so I was trying to skip that stuff bit I'm sure I'll have to put some in later. If anybody is interested in helping me with medical stuff in this story- and being a beta reader for it please email me put the title of the subject of the email 'Beta Reader for Such Luck' or I probably won't open it. Thanks and review! 


End file.
